


soft love

by anomfics



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomfics/pseuds/anomfics
Summary: in which hyejoo and chaewon are the cutest couple ever.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 41





	1. energizer

Hyejoo sighs as she continues to stare at the laptop in front of her. The brightness of the computer hurt her tired eyes. She had been writing her essay for english class but she stopped when she hit the second paragraph. Looking at her second reasoning in her thesis, she gave up completely because how was she going to write the injustices that lesbians face? Yes, there are many things that lesbians go through such as being sexualized by men, getting kicked out by their own families, being called slurs, faced with homophobia and lesbophobia on a daily basis and other things. Yet, Hyejoo could not put it into words.

Her first paragraph had consist of her talking about movies and how lesbian - scratch that - sapphic movies in general were mostly rated R because of the amount of sex scenes they had. It pissed off Hyejoo because she does not want to keep watching oversexualized sapphic movies. Carol and The Handmaiden were good sapphic movies that had like one sex scene each. Other movies like Blue is the Warmest Color and Below Her Mouth had too many sex scenes for her liking. Why couldn't they just have a movie of lesbians falling in love that was way too cheesy and cliché? Straight people had movies like those.

Her second paragraph was going to hit on the homophobia that lesbians face. She was going to write on her own experience with it but she stopped herself midway. If Mr. Park decides to read these outloud and just happens to choose hers, she would be outing herself and her problems. That is not something she wants nor needs. Maybe she should talk about a character's struggles but she blanked out.

That's how she ended up here: staring at the computer with her fingers hovering it and wanting to bash her head on the table. Just as she was about to mumble curse words at herself, her phone vibrated on the table.

Hyejoo grabs her phone and stares at the notification. It is from Chaewon. This made Hyejoo smile as she quickly unlocks her phone and goes to the message.

 **_wonnie :] <3   
_ ** _hey oli . i know you're staying at the library to finish that essay . don't stay out too late ._

Just as Hyejoo is about to write her response, Chaewon sends her another message.

 **_wonnie :] <3   
_ ** _its almsot ten and i dont want to stay up until like midnight for you to come home_

 **_wonnie :] <3   
_ ** _be here by like eleven thirty pleaseeeee . hyun is also at the library but idk if she's like with you . get a ride with her_

 **_Hyejoo  
_ ** _yeah hyun said she would take me home. i'll be home by that time._

 **_wonnie :] <3   
_ ** _okay good . i'll let you get back to it_

 **_wonnie :] <3  
_ ** _i love you oli_

 **_Hyejoo  
_ ** _ilove you too chae. i'll be home soon_

 **_wonnie :] <3   
_ ** _okay._

 **_wonnie :] <3  
_ ** _before i let you go…….._

**_wonnie :] <3_**

**__**

**_wonnie :] <3   
_ ** _how do I look?_

Hyejoo feels the pain in her cheeks as she smiles even bigger. Her girlfriend had sent her a picture of herself with the sweater Jinsol had gotten her a week ago. She had her left hand raised to her left eye doing the peace sign with a kissy face. If Hyejoo thought her girlfriend couldn't get cuter, she was wrong. Her girlfriend definitely got cuter as the days went by. 

**_Hyejoo  
_ ** _you look okay :)_

 **_wonnie <3   
_ ** _yeah i do look cute thank you . okay seriously go finish hw . i'll be here anyway_

The woman put her phone on the table again and looked at her computer again. After the small chat with her adorable girlfriend, she was energized to finish this before going to where Hyunjin was. They decided to sit away from each other in order to focus because they both knew they would get too distracted together.

Before continuing to write, Hyejoo gave her phone another look. Another smile spread across her face as she remembered how cute Chaewon looked in that sweater. With her heart full of love, Hyejoo began to type away on the homophobia that Valentina - a character from a telenovela she stumbled across - faced when she came out to her family. 


	2. workout

“Oh! Are you going to work out?” Chaewon asks as soon as she sees Hyejoo on the yoga mat, stretching her neck and shoulders.

Hyejoo is dressed in only black basketball shorts and a black sports bra. Her hair tied into a low ponytail that contrasted against her slightly tan skin. It made Chaewon think about how she got that lucky. She is dating an unbelievably beautiful and hot woman that loves her unconditionally. Who is living like her?

“Wonnie!” a shout came making Chaewon shake her head before looking at her girlfriend. Her girlfriend sends her a smile. “Lost you there for a moment. Want to tell me what you were thinking about?”

“You're hot.”

The blush that adorns Hyejoo’s cheeks at the compliment makes Chaewon mentally pat her back. The girl turns her head to the ground and says, “Thank you.”

“We've been dating since last year and here you are, still so bashful when I call you hot. I thought you'd be used to it by now.” Chaewon can't help but smirk as Hyejoo turns redder. “Anyway, are you going to workout or just stretch?”

“I'm going to workout. I haven't done so all week and I feel a little iffy. Why?” Hyejoo questions as she changes her position. She starts stretching her back as she crosses her legs and leans her upper body over her legs and towards the ground. 

“I was going to ask if you wanted to watch a movie. Hyunjin brought us some spring rolls and donuts but since you're going to work out…”

Hyejoo brought herself back up and looked over to her girlfriend. She gave her a big smile before saying, “Give me the hour. I'll be done and ready to cuddle with you I promise.”

Chaewon smiles as she nods. She walks over to Hyejoo before kneeling beside her. She grabs Hyejoo’s cheeks before bringing her head towards her and making it lean down a little. Immediately, she leaves a small kiss on Hyejoo’s forehead before letting go. Once again, Hyejoo has a slight blush coating her cheeks. Chaewon giggles as she gets up, “Don't overdo yourself. I'll be in the study doing homework for a little while then. I know you like to workout in silence.”

“Okay,” Hyejoo responds as she nods her head. Before Chaewon could turn around, Hyejoo calls out for her. “Wait.”

“What?”

“Come here,” Hyejoo states as she motions Chaewon to come down to her level again. The brunette complies and is now kneeling next to Hyejoo. The black haired woman immediately smiles before leaning to her right a little and planting one of the softest kisses on Chaewon’s cheek. “Don't try to finish everything in this hour, okay? I don't want you to stress since we have all weekend to finish it. I'll be ready before you know it.”

Chaewon quickly nods before getting up. As she leaves to go to their study - their other bedroom that they turned into a study room - to get started on the homework, she can hear Hyejoo giggling softly behind her. It makes her roll her eyes before she lets out her own giggle. She loves her girlfriend very much. 

**^*^ ^*^ ^*^**

Chaewon pulls out her earphones as she pauses her music. She had only been doing homework for the past half hour and she already finished with her math homework. (Jinsol had explained it to her early that day which meant she finished half of it before getting home.) The brunette looked over to where her econ homework was and sighed. Why she decided business management was her dream, she did not know. These classes were kicking her ass. 

As she leaned back into her chair, Chaewon noticed that Hyejoo’s playlist was on Dionysus by BST. It meant that Hyejoo is about to start her pushups and well, Chaewon did not want to miss that. 

The brunette has always enjoyed and will always enjoy watching her girlfriend work out. The younger woman would always get a little embarrassed but would let Chaewon stay. Chaewon knew Hyejoo likes to show off her strength and she liked that she only ever showed off to Chaewon. (Showing off to their friends was different because Hyejoo just liked to one up all of their friends. Sooyoung was still butt hurt that Hyejoo was able to flip her over so easily when she was trying to impress Jiwoo.)

As quietly as she could, Chaewon walked out of the study and into the living room where Hyejoo is. The woman is currently finishing some crunches. The woman was already sweaty with her hair sticking to her back. It made Chaewon proud because her girlfriend has always been hard working at anything. Just as the song changed, Hyejoo quickly got up. 

The black haired woman let out a huff before grabbing her water bottle. As she took a big gulp, she noticed Chaewon. Hyejoo jumps a little before capping her water bottle. 

“Are you done with homework?”

“Yeah with math. I'll start econ and english tomorrow.”

“Mm. Are you going to watch me?”

“Push up rights?” Chaewon asks, completely avoiding the question. 

“Yeah. Forty push ups and then I'll finish with some more stretching. How did you know?” Hyejoo asks as she shakes out her arms. 

“I know your workout playlist for when you workout at home. Right as Dionysus ends, you start push ups.” A beat of silence passes as Hyejoo gives her a small smile and shake of her head. “Come on, as you were. I do want to watch that movie as soon as we can.”

Hyejoo just nodded as she immediately got into the right stance to start her pushups. Just as she was about to go down, Chaewon immediately wrapped herself around Hyejoo. The black haired woman tensed under her at the sudden contact. Chaewon shifted herself until she was comfortably on Hyejoo’s back. Her arms are wrapped around Hyejoo’s torso while her legs crossed and bent at her knees so as to not restrict Hyejoo’s leg. 

“What? Wonnie, what are you doing?”

“Making you stronger. That's what.”

“How exactly?”

“I'm extra weight. I know you can do push ups with me on your back.”

“You know you weigh almost nothing right?”

“So? It just means doing this with me on your back is nothing. We've done this before, it's fun. Plus, I don't mind being on you. You're comfortable.”

“And smelly, might I remind you. I’m sweaty and don't smell to good.”

“No you don't. Now, hurry, the movie is calling our names,” Chaewon says as she lays her head on Hyejoo’s shoulder. The girl did have that faint smell of sweat but she also smelled like cinnamon and oranges. If anything, Chaewon found herself loving how Hyejoo smells. It seemed weird but it's true. Maybe she thinks this because she _is_ dating Hyejoo.

Hyejoo allowed herself to slowly relax before she leaned down. Her chest and Chaewon’s hands touched the ground before she pushed herself back up. The giggle that let Chaewon let out made Hyejoo smile as she did it again. She is focusing on keeping her abs tight because she wasn't lying when she said Chaewon weighs nothing. 

They would usually do this but it's rare now when Hyejoo works out at home because her, Hyunjin, and Jinsol go to the gym most of the time. She's glad she decided to work out at home today though. She loves the way Chaewon giggles as she goes down and up with her. lt made Hyejoo realize how much she has missed this. It also made Hyejoo realize she should be working out from home more often. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just love workout fanart that involve this the workout scenerio. also the BST for BTS was done on purpose bc they will be in this like once sjjsjs


	3. matching outfits

Hyejoo looks down at her own outfit and smiles. Her black t-shirt and skinny jeans, compliments nicely against the red flannel and white hat that she has on. She gives herself a nod in the mirror before leaning down and grabbing her boots. She slips out of her room and begins her small walk to the kitchen. There, Hyejoo makes sure the stove is indeed off as well as the sink. She makes sure that everything is where it needs to be. 

The black haired woman then grabs her keys, mask, phone, and wallet off of the kitchen table before going into the hallway that leads to the front door of the apartment. Once she is by the door, she sits on the bench and slips her boots on. After making sure the laces are comfortably tight around her feet, she opens the door and slips out. Hyejoo locks up and begins to walk to her left, where the staircase is located.

She has to pick up Chaewon from Heejin and Hyunjin’s before they go on their date. 

Because they were living together when they started to date - Hyejoo and Chaewon became roommates when Heejin moved in with Hyunjin last year - they had to find a way to get ready without seeing each other. That was when Heejin recommended that one of them always come to their apartment when they have dates. It is always Chaewon who goes because she likes to get Heejin’s opinion on her outfits. Hyejoo knew Chaewon liked to be reassured when it comes to outfits and how she looks. 

(Chaewon looks good in anything. Hyejoo stands by this.)

Within three minutes, Hyejoo was on the second floor of her apartment complex. She raises her hand and knocks on the brown door that belongs to Hyunjin and Heejin’s apartment. Almost immediately, Hyunjin opens up. Her older sister whistles and gives her a big smile.

“Chae ready?” Hyejoo asks as she rolls her eyes at her sister’s tantics. 

“I think so. Heejin is just looking for something for her.” A beat of silence. “This is hilarious.”

Hyejoo raises an eyebrow at her older sister as she tilts her head to the left. “What's hilarious?”

“You'll see,” Hyunjin says with a smirk. She turns her head to her - Hyunjin’s - left and yells, “Heejin! Chaewon! Prince Charming is here!”

“Just a sec!” Hyejoo hears Heejin yell from somewhere within the apartment.

Hyunjin turns her attention back to her sister before she rolls her eyes at her girlfriend. It causes Hyejoo to scoff with a smile on her face. Her sister has always been whipped for her girlfriend even if she likes to act as if she isn't. 

“So where are you and the princess going?”

“We are going to the arcade and then we are going to the movies. We are watching Raya and The Last Dragon. She wanted to go see it last weekend but I had that project with Joshua and well, we couldn't go. After the movies, we are just going to get some quick snacks and walk around the park. We want to enjoy the last warm weather. What are you guys doing?”

“We're going to watch some movies and maybe cook. Who knows.”

Just as Hyejoo was about to respond, she saw Chaewon and Heejin walking towards them. She feels her face heat up as she realizes what her girlfriend is wearing. The shorter woman had black skinny jeans on, a white t-shirt with purple words and collar, a black hat on her head, and to top it off, a blue flannel. The black vans in her hand are going to complete the look. 

Hyunjin turns around and smirks as she sees why her sister was silent and red in the face. She chuckles as she says, “See, hilarious. You both decided to have matching outfits like  _ those  _ couples.”

“Oh my god! That's so cute! Look at you guys! Hyun! Hyun! Why don't you do this with me?!” Heejin exclaims as she goes from tugging on Chaewon to tugging on Hyunjin. 

As the two decided to bicker, Hyejoo and Chaewon stared at each other with wide eyes and red cheeks. Chaewon sits down on the little bench beside the door and starts to put her vans on. Hyejoo watches with love filled eyes as. This unintentional event made her realize that they  _ are  _ soulmates. They would say it as a joke but everyday Hyejoo gets more evidence that they are truly meant for one another. 

The brunette got up and walked towards Hyejoo. She immediately linked her hand with Hyejoo’s as she turned to look at the bickering couple in front of them. She clears her throat loud enough for Heejin and Hyunjin to stop and look at them. The two give sheepish smiles. 

“Okay well we should be going. The movie is at six and it's four right now. We have places to be,” Hyejoo states as she looks at the older couple.

Heejin and Hyunjin nodded and were about to say bye but suddenly Heejin gaps and takes out her phone. With her phone unlocked and aimed at them, a bright flash and click came making Hyejoo and Chaewon flinch.

“What the hell?” Chaewon asks as she begins to glare at her older friend.

“You guys look too cute to not get pictures. Now smile, that one was a little ugly,” Heejin responds.

Hyejoo and Chaewon share a look before shrugging. They turn towards the camera and smile big smiles as they get closer to one another. Their shoulders touched while their clasped hands were in the middle. (Heejin and Hyunjin could sense the immense happiness the younger couple were emitting.) With that Heejin started to click at her phone after adjusting the lighting a little. Five pictures of them in the same pose were taken. Then, Hyejoo and Chaewon decided to do the peace sign and that was another five pictures. 

“Okayyy, that's enough Heekkie. We have to let them start their date and we have to get to watching The Maze Runner. We said we want to finish before midnight and hogging them won't help us,” Hyunjin states as she quickly snatches the phone away from her older girlfriend. Heejin turns to the younger woman and pouts but nods. 

Chaewon rolls her eyes before she says, “Have a goodnight and thanks for the help Heej. We'll see you tomorrow for game night. Have fun!”

“You too! Tell me how good the movie is,” Heejin responds with a huge smile.

Hyejoo gives her a thumbs up that turns to her waving her hand at her sister and her girlfriend. With that, the younger woman starts to pull Chaewon towards the staircase. The brunette giggles as she quickly starts to walk in sync with the black haired girl. 

“You look so cute,” Chaewon whispers as if it was the biggest secret in the world that only she knew. 

“You look cute too. I can't believe we accidentally matched.”

“Soulmate things I suppose.”

“Soulmate things,” the younger woman responds with a big smile on her face. The squeeze that came to her hand made her smile even bigger as they start to walk down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the date will come tomorrow....hopefully. the performance at kcon was *chefs kiss*


End file.
